


Gimli and Hygiene

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather irrervant drabble that I have posted for Vistula's birthday.  It was written in an Instant Drabbling session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gimli and Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
  
It is not **easy**. I am referring to this journey. It seems that most of it is to be spent out-of-doors. And that elf, he delights in his hygiene. Would that he find a **louse** in his hair. Ah, the **Eldar** , so persnickety. It just **shows** that they could not survive outside of their cloistered realms. How like him to be concerned with his hair. I will never understand their need for cleanliness. Look at the hobbits. They do not suffer. I think even Aragorn and Boromir disdain this constant bathing. Ah, well. Soon I will be home. No baths.  



	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather irrervant drabble that I have posted for Vistula's birthday. It was written in an Instant Drabbling session.

This drabble was originally written in an Instant Drabbling session.  As it is not suitable for archiving here, I thought I would offer it for a birthday drabble, as it sort of fits the bill.  The words in bold are the required words for the drabble.  

Happy Birthday, Vistula. 


End file.
